The Troublemakers Make Evil Versions of Shimajirō and His Friends/Ratso Catso Gets Sent to Spain
Cast Brian as Warren Cook, Keith, Rattles, Derek, and Stephen Larson David as Eddie K, Caillou, Noddy, Felix, Banjo, Ratso Catso, Ron, Coulden Pettit, Zack Nintendoson and Steve's Dad Joey as Memy9909, DeLorean, Harry, James and Pablo's Dad Eric as Bobbyispoopy, Moe, Andy Panda, Mike, Berry the Bad, Big Ears, Eric Larson, Boris, Eric Smith, Calum1998 and DeLorean and Kevin's Dads. Young Guy as Edro, Mitch, Phillip and Kumi's Dad Simon as Keith and Alexander's dads, Nathan Pearson, Joe and Horace N. Buggy Julie as Pablo and Ratso Catso's mom, Rob, Dora, Erika, Doris and KimitheAnimationGuy1 AT&T Mike as Ratso Catso's Dad Princess as Zara, Alex, Darby, Paulina, Carrie, Lily, Sophie, Zoey, Sally, Maya and Jamie Kimberly as Memy9909's, Eddie K, Jamie, Bobbyispoopy, Maya, Mike, Black Bart, Zoey, Alexander, Sophie, Lance, Ron, Adelaide, Steve, Alice, Dora and Erika and Zara and Calum1998's mom, Gage, Pedro, Pablo, Kevin, Mrs. MacDonald, Steve and Kumi Dallas as Black Bart Kayla as Penny, BATF, Ally, Francine and Zelda's Mom Kate as Rattles, Tristan, Kevin, Moe, Joe, and DeLorean's mom, Molly (Slippy V) Adelaide and Scooter Kendra as Wolvlin, Paulina's Mom, Evil Kento Koshiba, Evil Kirinta Kusano, Evil Monta Kimura and Evil Shimajirō Shimano Jennifer as Evil Kikko Hayashida Amy as Krista’s Mom and Mrs. Nintendoson Allison as Gloria Ivy as herself, Josie and Felix's mom Shy Girl as Tristan Emma as Emma Pearson, Lance, Evil Mimirin and Carrie's mom Diesel as Bobbyispoopy, Memy9909, Rob, Alex, Maya, Mike, BATF, Calum1998, Paulina, Black Bart, Tristan, Gloria, Molly, Carrie, Lily, Ron, Adelaide, Zara, Erika, Zoey, Moe, Joe, Berry the Bad, Alice, Banjo, Krista, Zelda, Dora and Jamie's dads, Gage's Grandpa, Big Pauly and Mr. Nintendoson Lawrence as Phillip's Dad Belle as Phillip's Mom Alan as Videogamenerd1000's Dad, Alan Cook, Mr. MacDonald, Steve Forshew and Alan Pearson Catherine as Berry the Bad’s mom and Catherine Cook Carmen as Pedro and Edro's Mom Miguel as Pedro and Edro's Dad Steven as Eddie K's Dad and Alexander Dave as Ivy's Dad Vixen as Wolvlin and Sally's Moms Paul as Videogamenerd1000, Wolvlin and Rattles' dads Bridget as Gloria, Keith and Kimi's Moms Millie as Rob and Alex's Mom and Zelda Salli as BATF's Mom, Woman on PA, Airport Manager, Molly MacDonald and Alice Part 1: The Troublemakers Make Evil Versions of Shimajiro and His Friends (October 6, 2017) Ratso Catso: Hey everybody, come over here. Cook and his friends walk in Warren: Um, what is it Ratso Catso? Ratso Catso: We are going to make evil versions of Shimajiro and his friends. Nathan Pearson: ( Part 2: Ratso Catso Gets Sent to Spain Ratso Catso: Mom, where am I going? Julie: You're going to Spain for your punishment because you and your friends made evil versions of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends! And don't you dare think about escaping from Spain, or you'll be grounded even more! And if you tell me, Mike and the visitors to back off and wish we were dead, you will be sent to Summer Camp for Troubled Teens for your punishment. Understand? Ratso Catso: I understand. Julie: Good! Then I hope this teaches you a lesson! cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport Airport Manager: Can I help you? Julie: I would like to have one ticket for the flight to Madrid, Spain for Ratso Catso. Airport Manager: Okay, he will go to the waiting corner. Catso went to the waiting corner Woman on PA: Security Guard: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. (1 minute later) Security Guard: Thank you. Airbus A380 Pilot: Part 3: Finale: Ratso Catso Arrives in Spain Ratso Catso: Why did I get sent to Spain? (5 minutes later) Ratso Catso: ¡Oh no! Estoy hablando hablando español. ¿Puede mi vida empeorar más que esto? (Translation: Oh no! I am speaking Spanish. Can my life get any worse than this?) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Pedro and Edro get grounded series Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Andy Panda Gets Grounded Series Category:Penny and Mitch Get Grounded Category:Caillou gets Grounded Category:Alice's Grounded Days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos